


Drawing in my love

by Suzuhanai



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Clowns, Gen, Masks, Pre-Auction Raid (Tokyo Ghoul :re)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzuhanai/pseuds/Suzuhanai
Summary: Hikari, in love with Uta, works with him at Hysy. She is taken under his wing and makes her very own mask. When it comes time, she decides to hold her end of the deal and doesn't see what she got herself into.**This OC belongs to my friend, Niko.**





	Drawing in my love

"No that's not right, either. Fuck!" Hikari crumbles up yet another piece of paper and laying her head on her desk, she groans.

She huffs and starts again with quite the improvement over the last design.

"I'll have to ask Uta what he thinks." She grabs a few of her best drawings and looks around the shop filled with unique and eccentric masks. "Uta? where are you?"

Hikari smiles when she sees a tarp covering something. "Ha, very clever! I won't be fooled this time." She pulls it off, revealing "No Face" and not Uta, startling her.

"Boo," he says.

"Hmph, that's not funny. I could have had a heart attack." 

"Sorry." Uta removes his mask. "What are those?" He takes her designs and flips through them. 

Uta then pats a blushing Hikari on the head. "You did good, Kusanagi-chan. Would you like to go on missions with me sometime?"

"Missions? What missions?" She crosses her arms. "What are you planning, Uta-san?" 

Uta smiles. "You'll find out soon enough." A customer walks in and he drapes a tape measure over her shoulder.

"I don't think I can." 

"Just ask them questions and take their measurements. Believe in yourself." Uta's calm voice rings through her ears and soothes her soul. 

She inhales and does her tasks while he observes her carefully. "I'm done, Uta!" 

"Good, come back and I'll teach you how to make a mask." 

"Really? Thank you so much!" She bows. "It would be an honor to work with you, Uta-san!" She hugs him and leaves. 

He smiles and waves. 

Hikari returns everyday to learn the ways of the masks from the one who creates and wears them. She even makes one for herself, her very first one without Uta's help or guidance. 

It is one of the works she's proud of. She arrives at Uta's shop the next day with her newly made mask. Hikari knows that it is time to pay her end of the deal. 

She huffs and tries as she might to shake off or suppress the uncertainty of her decision. Is it too late for her to change her mind? "Uta, I'm here." 

"It is time. I have your costume ready so follow me."

Hikari takes a deep breath and he gives her a costume. She slips on the short black dress with white fluff balls going down the middle. She also adorns polka dot leggings and wears her kitsune mask.

Uta lifts her chin up. "You look beautiful." 

She blushes. "Thank you." 

"We are going to have fun today. Oh and watch out for the CCG." He hands her a slip of paper. "See you there." 

"Y-yes!" 

~During the Auction~

Hikari looks down at the slip of paper and up on the building. "Zeum hall, huh? This must be the place." She drives away and parks her motorcycle about a block away from the location. 

Hikari sneaks inside and meets with the other Clowns. "I'm here, Uta."

"Hello, Kusanagi-san. You've made it just in time." He places his arm around her and walks to the center of the stage. "The show is about to begin." 

"What show?" 

"Ladies and Gentleman, thanks for coming out tonight. I hope you have as much fun as we do!" He directs their attention to Ganbo and Roma goofing around on the sidelines. "I'm also pleased to introduce my assistant." 

Hikari waves and they applaud. 

"Doesn't she look lovely, folks? She's just entertaining though, I can guarantee you that." Uta throws her some bean bags. He whispers something into her ear. 

"Uhh." Hikari attempts to juggle them but that doesn't end well.

"Oops, silly me! I guess my life isn't the only thing that's a joke around here." Hikari stands on her head and makes a weird noise. They laugh. 

_"What do you call something so trite and unoriginal? My sense of humor." Silence._

_Roma taps on Hikari's shoulders, making her turn her head every which way. She laughs and Ganbo sprays whip cream on her mask. The audience laughs._

_Hikari lets out an exasperated sigh._

_Uta places a hand on her shoulder. "Are you having fun? There's something I need you to do."_

_"Does it involve more humiliation?"_

_Uta tilts his head as if confused by what she asked. "The fun is just beginning. Come with me." He leads her to the left wing of the stage by the curtain. "Stand here. I'll let you know when you're needed."_

_"Okay." After Uta walks away, Hikari sighs again. She begins thinking about the point of it all and becomes lost in her thoughts. Hikari tunes out the sound of Uta's voice, unaware of what's happening._

_"Ladies and gentlemen, draw your attention to the third item of the night!"_

_Hikari opens her eyes. Juuzou's right eye moves to its corner and glares at Hikari. She gasps and straightens up._

_"Shall we start the bid at 1 million yen?"_

_Hikari's stomach turns as soon as she hears that. She trembles, clenching her fists and teeth. "That bastard! Why did stupid me fall in love and trust somebody?"_

_As soon as the slaughter begins, Hikari takes her chance to flee. Uta and the other two do so as well. He looks back as she goes the opposite direction but she does not._

_Not even once._

_Hikari arrives at the block where she left her motorcycle. She glances down at the slip of paper and tightens it in her grip. Hikari drops it, hops on her motorcycle, and drives off._


End file.
